


The First Time You Blow Someone Away is Not an Insignificant Event

by gemii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blueberry bagels, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Pining, Requited Love, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemii/pseuds/gemii
Summary: Albus is a beta. He's sure of it. Albus is not in love with his best friend, who in his personal opinion is a very hot genius. That would be ridiculous.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	The First Time You Blow Someone Away is Not an Insignificant Event

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by fic by shiftylinguini, iamisaac, and others. Check out their work if you liked this!

Albus drifted awake, stomach feeling hot, gooey, and slow. His dick was rock-hard, which was hardly out of the ordinary for him. Stretching luxuriously, Albus nestled his face into his pillow; it was all warm and smelled of Scorpius. Since moving into their new apartment two days ago, Albus hadn’t gotten around to buying new bedding of his own yet, and the result was waking up in Scorpius’s sheets with a nose full of the ginger-lemon grass-musk smell of Scorpius and the clean, cool scent of Malfoy Manor. In just a week, he and Scorpius would begin healer training together at Amonderth, an academy for integrated magic/muggle medicine tucked away just outside of Boston, Massachusetts. But right then, Albus could savor a lazy morning before the onslaught of classes, research, clinical rounds, and sleepless nights of studying with Scorpius began.

Scorpius. What a nice thought. Albus was growing warm with the sun filtering through his blinds, and he stripped off his T-shirt and boxers before rolling back down on his stomach. He rutted slowly into the silky sheets, yielding delicious friction against his aching shaft and the wet head of his dick. Albus reached down a hand to take better care of himself; as he thumbed his frenulum, he spurted more pre, enough to make everything glide more easily. He tightened his fist, humped his hips a little faster. 

Albus pulled down scattered images of long legs, soft blonde hair, long fingers with ruddy knuckles, the gentle, alien facial features and limpid grey eyes he sought out in his increasingly frequent one-night stands. He knew his feelings were the biggest cliche on the planet. But Scorpius was his dearest friend, and as cowardly as James or Lily would tell him he was being, Albus couldn’t risk twisting their relationship with sex. It was hard to push away recent images of Scorpius stepping out of the shower, though. Albus had been shaving and in the foggy mirror, he had caught a heart-pounding glimpse of Scorp before a towel and an awkward laugh had swept the moment away. He couldn’t wipe away the image of Scorp’s soft pink cock though, or his pale, lanky torso. Shifting his fist a little, Albus let out a rough exhale. Everything was beginning to feel a little too warm, a little too intense and too good. 

With a sharp gasp, Albus spilled all over his fist and the sheets. Sticky and hot all over, Albus waited for the euphoria to ebb away, but instead, it somehow continued to build. Pressure and an urgent need for stimulation built at the base of his cock. Although Albus would usually just treat himself to a quick cleaning spell and cool drink of water after a wank, he was left gripping his cock with both hands—one at the throbbing base and the other tight around his shaft. With a shock, Albus realized that a telltale bump was distending the base of his cock. It was wildly sensitive and demanded pressure at the same time; without any hyperbole, it would be unimaginable torture to let go of it. Albus let out a groan as he kneaded at his burgeoning knot.

Albus’s mind had been so bleary with desire that he hadn’t been thinking anything through. Having not presented in any particular, dramatic way on his eighteenth birthday, Albus had been left thinking that he was a lucky beta, like his father and Lily. The evidence in Albus’s fist would suggest otherwise, though. With the swelling knot, continued flow of cum, and significantly larger erection than usual, Albus was left with the rotten conclusion that he was an alpha going through a first rut. Albus didn’t have much time to mull over the social or health implications of this, however, when the heat that thrummed through him was only continuing to mount. In the small rational part of Albus’s mind that remained, he remembered that a rut could last for days, or even longer and more intensely if undergone alone. Within that time, an alpha could pop dozens of knots, or just a few that went on for agonizing hours. Albus squirmed; he wasn’t just on fire, he was dying to fuck. 

It was at this moment that Albus heard Scorpius thump into the apartment after his early morning run, most likely returning with treats for breakfast. A dozen thoughts raced through Albus’s mind, beginning with his messy sheets and hard, exposed cock, and ending with a pang of desire that was even harder to suppress than usual. What if Scorp caught sight of him, pathetic and desperate, and took pity on him just once…? Albus shook his head roughly; pity sex was hardly what he wanted from Scorpius. He cursed himself for wasting time on those useless thoughts when Scorp thundered at the door: “Rise and shine, lazy bones! Got you a cappuccino and blueberry bagel!” 

Albus could only respond with a groan, and Scorpius took this as invitation to burst in. There was a suspended moment of the deepest humiliation Albus could ever have conceived for himself. Of course he and Scorp had heard and caught each other jerking off before, but this was a new extreme. Albus was numbingly aware of the fact that he was completely naked and somehow unable to remove his his hands from his cock, he just couldn’t. Taking in the scene and Albus’s heavy scent, Scorpius’s cheeks grew pink. “I take it you’re presenting?” He was somehow keeping his voice level.

Albus wasn’t sure how to respond. The night before his birthday, he’d prepped his nightstand drawer with lube, toys for any scenario of presentation, and over-the-counter rut and heat suppressants in case anything got out of hand. But nearing twenty-two, he’d been caught completely off guard, and now Scorpius was staring him down, and god, Albus was really still coming, wasn’t he? Albus tried to collect himself and he managed to grunt out an affirmative. Scorpius’s scent was taking on new dimensions beyond just run-of-the-mill delicious; the omega undertones that Albus had always ignored for the most part were now sending shivers down his spine.

Scorpius carefully set his paper bag on top of the low bookshelf in the corner. He toed off his running shoes. And then he blurted out the unthinkable. “I could help you out. For now.” Scorpius averted his eyes suddenly, and that was only when Albus realized that Scorpius had been staring at his dick. “When you clean up, I mean, I need a shower too, I mean, I can. Help.” Albus dragged himself into a sitting position. His dick was finally softening, but his chest and face were still flushed and he knew his hair was a mess. Albus tried to clear his throat.

“That’s really generous, thank you for the bagel. And I mean, thank you for the offer.” Albus’s heart constricted a little. It was too good to resist. The next few days would be hell without someone else, and somehow without Scorpius specifically. “I’ll have to take you up on that.” Albus internally cringed at how much he sounded like he was talking to a coworker offering to exchange lab notes. “I’ll shower and then, I mean, you can shower first if you want to, and then we can talk.”

// Albus’s dick was bobbing hard and needy against his stomach again, but he was trying to ignore it for the moment for the sake of efficiency. He had barely started lathering up with orange soap when a surge of desire left him panting and leaning his forehead against the tiled wall. One forearm braced against the wall, Albus abandoned his soap to slowly tug at his throbbing dick. It felt huge in his hand. The slick head, almost purple, peeked up at him as he rabbited his fist. Albus felt something swollen on the side of his neck and of course, his scent glands. Just brushing against them sent a shuddery feeling through Albus, and he let out a long moan. Was everything more intense because he was presenting so late? Was any of this normal?

Scorpius knocked lightly on the door. He could probably smell him. “You alright in there? Should I..." Albus heard him gulp. "May I come in?”

In his current situation, nothing sounded better than having Scorpius in his arms. Albus felt crazed. “Yeah,” he managed. “You're welcome to.”

Scorpius eased into the room, and his cool, sweet scent sent Albus into a tizzy. Albus groaned as his knot began to swell, even without coming yet. Through the glass pane of the shower, Albus could see Scorpius quickly tugging his clothes off, before slipping into the shower alongside him.

“Is this okay?” Scorpius asked, peering up at him. His eyelashes were getting all wet. He was so close, Albus could feel the body heat coming off of him in contrast to the cool shower.

“More than okay,” Albus breathed. He’d stopped moving his fist, but left it clenched around his knot. “Are you good?”

Scorpius smiled a little shakily and rubbed his own scent glands briefly. “Never better. Except I don’t know how you can stand this water temperature.”

Hasty to please Scorpius, Albus quickly ramped up the heat. Scorpius stepped closer to him, and tipped his head to the side a little, and suddenly they were kissing. Scorpius’s mouth was a wet hot dream; Albus opened his mouth a little more to sink into it, eliciting a moan from Scorpius. He felt all tender and shivery and open. Looking down, Albus realized that Scorpius was hard as well, and that was incendiary. He couldn’t believe he was allowed to look now; but look he did. Framed by neat golden curls, Scorpius’s dick was long and well-proportioned and all tidy-looking. Albus was fairly certain his brain was short-circuiting. 

“May I?” Scorpius whispered, running a hand down Albus’s stomach. 

“Please,” Albus gritted out, and then Scorpius was gripping his shaft. Albus groaned as he came abruptly, knot swelling even further in his hand, and cum coating his stomach and Scorpius’s hand before being washed away. It continued to flow forth in a frankly copious manner, and Scorpius knelt down. Before Albus realized what was happening in his lust-slow mind, Scorpius took the throbbing, spurting tip of Albus’s dick into his mouth and sucked. 

Albus let out a shout. The hot suction of Scorpius’s mouth felt like a blessing. His tongue against the spongy curves of the head of his dick was brain-melting. Cum and spit spilled down Scorpius’s lips, just to be rinsed away by the water sluicing down Scorpius’s finely built face. Albus felt a twinge of regret that Scorpius’s eyes were downturned, but Albus was only able to hold that thought for a moment. Scorpius was knocking Albus’s hand away from his knot to replace it with his own, one hand gripping most of the knot, and the other taking care of Albus’s shaft. Albus’s stomach buckled with pleasure; he could feel his knot pulsating and bulging in Scorpius’s elegant hand. The shower filled with Scorpius’s pleased omega scent and the smell of cum. The rhythm of Scorpius’s mouth began to feel like too much, and Albus tugged a little at Scorpius’s hair. Scorpius immediately shifted upwards, hands stilling around his dick. He nuzzled against Albus’s scent gland, causing Albus to spurt just a little more. 

Feeling more soothed than he had in hours, Albus playfully tugged one of Scorpius’s tiny hoop earrings between his teeth. “Let me take care of you now.”

Scorpius groaned in agreement, allowing Albus to run one hand down his back and the other down his stomach towards his slick, unattended erection. Albus jerked Scorpius off slowly, nestling his face into Scorpius’s neck. In that moment, everything was well.

// The next few days were an epiphany of hands and mouths and holes, sucking and fucking. Boxes went unpacked, and fire-calls went unanswered. The first time Albus knotted Scorpius, he almost blacked out, and they were left tied together for most of the night in a haze of pleasure. When Albus finally felt the rut fading from his body, a few hours after his last knot, he found himself almost nose-to-nose with Scorp in bunches of sticky sheets. Albus felt as though he was bursting with tenderness, like it had to be flowing out of his hands and eyes and mouth. Scorpius pushed Albus back a little, but only to lean against his chest. He was warm and heavy.

“I don’t think this could possibly be a one-time thing,” Scorpius started. Albus jostled Scorpius, embarrassed and pleased, but he felt like he was glowing. Scorpius rolled his eyes affectionally. “I mean, I think. I feel like we should have the big talk once we both have clothes on and we’re not high on endogenous dopamine but. My next heat’s in about six weeks, will you be around then?”


End file.
